


easily, i think

by sundrymunity



Series: strings of fate really suck [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundrymunity/pseuds/sundrymunity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unexpectedly, kenma and oikawa meet on a train. oikawa tries to "make friends," and kenma tries to ignore him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	easily, i think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuwaesthetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwaesthetic/gifts).



> have you ever considered this ship
> 
> will you consider this ship

"Kozume-kun... Was it~?" The tone Oikawa has makes Kenma scrunch his nose a little and sink deeper into his seat, wondering why now of all times someone had noticed him. Recognized him. When he could be trapped, so easily, into something that - if he wasn't careful - would cause the world to close in on him in a swirling tide of anxiety. The waves ebb at the shore, careful and waiting, and he remembers that Kuroo didn't like this guy for some reason.

Maybe it's because they're alike, and yet different.

Kenma grunts in reply, glancing up slightly to observe the other setter - the face he's seen in volleyball magazines splayed across Kuroo's bed - and keeps a steady watch on him. Oikawa's watching him too, he notes, and he's careful not to push his back against the chair any further when the third year dips down to try and meet eye-to-eye.

"Well, well! You're unfriendly, aren't you? You can call me Tooru-san, if you want, but Oikawa-san's fine." Preferable, his tone says, and Kenma wonders if he should irritate him.

...

It wasn't worth it.

Oikawa's smile stays the same, like an overly friendly wolf's, and he tries for a third time. "Kozume-kun? Won't you talk to me? We're both setters! We could learn from each other."

Kenma tunes him out and flinches slightly at the hand on his head not a minute later. "You know, I'm really impressed with you. I watched your matches during the prelims and-- Well. You'd be a terror to fight against!"

Oikawa laughs, but it feels too confident to be nervous, and by the way he holds himself even leaned like this Kenma can tell that he thinks he's going to win. The game isn't paused, but he's attentive now.

"I wonder how I could beat you, setter to setter... You have an amazing ability to connect the ball with your beautiful receives, your technique is top notch, and most of all you not only see the court," as a setter does, as they act as the general he remembers Kuroo describing it, "but you observe your opponents to find a strategy to beat them. Tell me, Kenma-chan, how would you beat Aobajousai?"

It's probably honest curiosity. Though the sudden change in names throws him off a little, it was intentional. Oikawa seems genuinely interested too, brows knit in his own thoughts, and Kenma takes a quick look at the next stop they're rolling into before finally, finally saying something.

"... Easily, I think."

The look on the older's face is worth it as Kenma shuffles away quickly, eager to rejoin with his team after the tiresome exchange.


End file.
